The Sydney Report
by LycoX
Summary: Two days after the Charity Game is interrupted by the strange beast, Sydney delivers her latest blog report.
**The Sydney Report**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here. Considering Sydney's only been seen like three times on the show and we know little about her, I thought this would be a fun idea to try and do as a way to include her more in the Teen Wolf universe through a reaction fic after the Beast's attack on the Lacrosse game.**

* * *

Since Freshman year, Sydney had been part of the School News Team as a blogger. A position that had put her in some hot water from time to time with the more popular kids of the school but she never let that stop her from doing what she did while maintaining her excellent grades. She more then most was slightly aware of some of the things that went on in Beacon Hills thanks to overheard conversations between Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski, and later their expanding circle of friends. Though a lot of the time the girl simply thought they were either insane, playing a very advanced role playing game, or something else entirely related to the truth. The strange creature attacking the Lacrosse Charity game and Scott's fight with it in the library soon afterwards brought home the truth that there really was some strange things going on in the town that McCall and his friends were privy too.

So two days after the attack, Sydney finally sat down and wrote out her thoughts on the latest event and all that happened for the school to read and comment on.

 **August 30th, 2012**

 _As many of you know by now, a strange creature with glowing eyes attacked us during the Lacrosse Charity Game two nights ago. The same game that finally brought back our beloved Coach Finstock, whom sources say was convinced to come back by the duo known as Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Perhaps they were wanting him and his particular style of coaching back instead of the coach they'd been having for some time now as the new coach's way of things were more by the book then what Finstock's ever was. Something that no doubt proved to be hard to get used too. Finstock's return gave a little of that vibe to Lacrosse games that I and many others had felt been lacking since his decision to go into rehab after one too many nightmares about arrows to the stomach._

Not to mention how paranoid the man got over the whole thing as well.

 _But I'm likely going off course with this! Though hopefully Coach Finstock will not return to rehab after the events of the last game. As some of you may recall, Liam Dunbar was the first to try and stop the strange creature from coming after us and its fortunate he wasn't badly injured in his attempt either. I will be honest with you all, that night was terrifying in so many ways and its given me a few nightmares. Something I imagine has been happening to those of you reading this as well. Nothing's been said about what exactly that thing was and well… I have a feeling a certain few do know who it is._

 _One of those being the Lacrosse Captain Scott McCall. Who I, along with several others personally witnessed fighting that thing in the school library. And guys… I truly thought McCall was going to die! But if it wasn't for him realizing we were all in there after he first showed up breathing heavily and bloodied, we may have died as well if he hadn't of told us to get to the second floor!_

She had to take a moment to compose herself from the terrifying memories that wanted to make themselves front and center in her mind. But she couldn't let it as she had to do this and she was stronger then those terrible memories. Sydney would not let herself go nuts thanks to those memories and if she had too, she'd talk to Scott about it to see how he handled things like that as he clearly seemed to have experience in dealing with horrors like that. How and why she wasn't sure of but she just knew that was the case.

 _Alone he stood in the library and waited for that thing to show up, and show up it did. Scott fought it to the best of his ability, even somehow channeling something I can only describe as Primal from deep within himself to fight that thing. No matter the strikes given to him, no matter where he was thrown when fighting that creature, he didn't give up. He couldn't give up cause he knew that thing would try and kill all of us there. And if it wasn't for the surprising entrance of Liam Dunbar, Malia Tate, and a woman with a shotgun… I think that thing would have managed to win… A thought like that scares me greatly to be honest and I am forever thankful that didn't happen._

 _I want to live, to fall in love, have kids, all the things in life we should be able to do and thanks to them I can do that. And so can you guys. Hopefully… Hopefully Animal Control or the Police or whoever will find that thing and stop it before it can be more of a threat to everyone living here in Beacon Hills… Also, to Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar, Malia Tate, and the Shotgun Woman… Thank you. Thank you for doing your best to keep us alive in that library despite the horrible odds present. I'm not sure we can ever repay you for what you were willing to put yourselves through to keep us safe from it._

 _This is Sydney Watson with The Sydney Report signing out once again. But also wishing you all much in the way of safety in the days ahead._

Sydney took a breath and hoped that at least Scott, Liam, or even Malia would see this. Hitting the publish button and seeing the blog do its work, she got up and went to grab a drink from the soda machine. When she came back, she was immediately surprised by a few of the comments she had gotten rather quickly. Especially with the fact that Jackson Whittemore was even commenting too!

 _Tina: Gawd! I hope dat thing gets caught quick like u do girl! Thanks for da great report!_

 _TheJacksonWhittemore: Man… That place just gets weirder and weirder._

 _ARealLifeStiles: Aww you know you miss it Jackie boy! But on a more serious note, I'm thankful no one was really seriously hurt and its only a matter of time before that thing bites the dust._

 _Brown Eyed Puppy: Hey uhh.. Its Scott McCall. I just want you and everyone else to know Sydney that none of you EVER have to consider doing some kind of repay thing. I did what anyone else would do in that situation. At least I would hpe anyway… But if you or others ever want to talk, Im more than willing to lend an ear._

Sydney couldn't help but giggle over Scott's user name as it really fit him perfectly! She also felt touched by the fact he was willing to lend an ear if she or anyone else wanted to talk and it was something she probably would take him up on soon!

 _Thundering Sword Girl: I'm totally down to lend an ear too!_

 _ARealLifeStiles: Eww.. Even online you two are sickeningly cute!_

Laughter escaped Sydney and the girl honestly couldn't help but find herself curious on why Kira had such a unique user name. Could be the girl just loved swords and thunder for all she knew!

 _Greenburg: Uhh… Big thanks McCall! But Coach Finstock! I love you cause you're the number one greatest Coach EVAR! Come back soon okay!?_

 _Bobby Finstock: SHUT THE HELL UP GREENBURG!_

Sydney laughed again and decided to come back to the comments later after a little class work was done. But man did she hope Stilinski was right where that thing was concerned!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment with this one! Was honestly a little fun writing about the perspective of a little known character like Sydney. I'm not entirely sure the year is 2012 but according to something I found online related to the Teen Wolf timeline, it seems to be a legit thing. Although I'm not necessarily sure I buy all the events of season 5 taking place in August but that's just me.**


End file.
